


Betrayal At House On The Hill mod

by ASofterEdd (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Archival of an old work, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ASofterEdd
Summary: A homage toBetrayalthat quickly became a Modification with unique character cards for the main four and an alternate version of each.





	Betrayal At House On The Hill mod

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2017.08.25.  
> Thought I might as well archive this, as ambivalent as I am about having old work on this account.

 

For the past month I’ve been working on a Eddsworld mod for the game  _Betrayal At House On The Hill._ What started as simply visual homage to the game turned into an playable mod with unique character cards for the main four along with opposite side alternate versions. The mod’s been playtested to the maximum of my ability, albeit which is the ability of someone who’s doing this for free and does not have much free time. So enjoy, at least is you’re enough of a nerd to have a copy of the game on your hands.

##  **Credits**

_**Developer and Card Artist**  - asofteredd_

_**Co-Developer, Graphic Artist, Voice of Reason**  - Cye_

_**Playtesting**  - asofteredd, Cye, Noah, Alex_

_Along with all the other people who provided support and encouragement during me making this thing._

##  **Notes**

  * _**Mod is most optimal in four-player games where all the mod character cards are in play.**_
  * _Mod hasn’t been playtested for mixing between it and the canon characters. Mix those things at your own discretion, mate._
  * However, the mod  _should_  work with Widow’s walk. Emphasis on should.
  * If two explorers tie in the same trait and neither are the haunt revealer, settle it with a duel. Bring a sword.
  * Or, I don’t know, do Rock-Paper-Scissors.
  * The traitor for  **Haunt Twenty [20]**  is automatically Tord, unless he’s not in play [He really  _should_ be though. I  _hope_ you were listening when I said it’s most optimal for four player games where all of them in play.]
  * However, since these guys suck at having regular hobbies, for all other character-specific haunts, go by the regular text. [Which should be the second listing since the regular explorers aren’t there. Right?  _Right?_  Work with me here.]
  * **Tomb of Dracula**  is no longer weirdly straight despite being not romantic or sexual. “Dominate” whoever you want, I don’t care. I’m pretty sure vampires don’t care the gender of whom they feed from.
  * **The Ghost Bride**  remains unchanged gender-wise because everyone’s a dude. [ _Less Than Jake_  starts playing]
  * In  **Buried Alive** , the buried person is presumably Laurel. This doesn’t change anything gameplay-wise, people just like specifics sometimes.



**Author's Note:**

> Aside from the mod being an escalation of an homage to _Betrayal_ , I figured it made sense for Eddsworld, since the series does pull a fair bit from B-list horror flicks and Betrayal is B-list horror flick gameified. The reason behind teenage Tom, alternate Tord, and future Edd having unorthodox titles was due to me not wanting to give them extra-diegetic titles. I had given all of the future selves titles prior to the mod because only Tord having one seemed boring, to me**. Teenage Tom's wasn't hard either; take the edgiest title a fourteen year old would bestow upon themselves, and there you go, though the specific title was done at the comment of Cye (drawnchaos). I hate conflating the fictional characters with their non-fictional counterparts, so I rolled a d12 to figure out their birth months, and used a random number generator for the dates.
> 
> In retrospect, there are definitely some design errors here--it was my first, attempt, after all. I only wanted the project finished by the time I finished the variants*, so I outsourced the graphic to Cye, who graciously did the damn thing on a very short notice. The biggest problem with the mod is likely Tord's high Sanity and relatively alright stats. I tried to make it balanced; alas, there was a reason the character with the highest Sanity in the original game is awful in everything else. Regardless, making a mod is damn hard work-- the project taking me a month or so, and that only being four character cards for a six player games with _many_ other elements.
> 
>  
> 
> *Another escalation in scale for this project.  
> **Tom and Matt's future selves were the Blue and Purple guard, respectively.


End file.
